


A Study in Love and Loss

by PureBloodAlchemyst



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex (or atleast one of them is), F/M, Fem!Q, Gen, Navy!Bond, Not MI6 - well not yet atleast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureBloodAlchemyst/pseuds/PureBloodAlchemyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can ever be so sure of what and where their love is. A collection of interrelated vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7 January, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic for this fandom. This story was actually a project for school inspired by Skyfall, but seeing as so much of it was a lot like James Bond I just changed a few scenarios, names, and made this as a fanfic.
> 
> Un-beta'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of vignettes that is in "in medias res".

“Mum, when is Dad coming back home?”

My son’s question made me stop in my tracks. I’ve been preparing for him to ask that very question, but no amount of preparation lessened the pain from actually hearing the question from my son’s mouth. I turned around to face him squarely. Seeing my son’s face has always reminded me of him, from the brown curls to the bluish-grey of his eyes. 

His eyes locked into mine and the startling resemblance of those eyes to him, made me lose my focus. I was never able to say no to those eyes. I took his hand and led him to the patio. I turned my back to him and held on to the railing. 

“William, sit down and I’ll try to answer you.”


	2. 16 October, 1990

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty-Three Years Ago.

I fell in love on a Wednesday.

On that year everything happened on Wednesday. Our first day together in class was on a Wednesday. My birthday was on a Wednesday. His birthday was on a Wednesday. The day that we became the best of friends was on a Wednesday.

Of course I didn’t realise that I loved him really until the day that we were sitting on my couch with James’ head on my lap. It was a gradual realisation; I was just running my hands through his hair with him on the verge of sleep. Suddenly, I heard him mumble my name. 

“Elizabeth...”

That was when it hit me that maybe; maybe my love wasn’t quite as unrequited as I thought it was. Maybe there really is a possibility that we might be something more.


	3. 16 August, 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure how you go about joining the navy so... excuse me for any mistakes made :)

“I’m enlisting for the navy.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“What?”

Maybe I just misheard what he said.

“I’m enlisting for the navy.”

No, no, no, no! This is not happening!  I didn’t realise that I shouted it out loud until James held me close to him. I was hitting his chest screaming.

“Beth, Elizabeth, I promise you, that I will always come home to you. Nothing will separate me from you, but this is something that I’ve always wanted to do; to help my countrymen and to keep you safe. It used to be just Queen and Country, now it includes you too. I'm going to keep coming home, I promise you that. I will keep coming home to you. Because home is wherever you are.” He said near my ear. There I knew that this was something that had to be done. Nothing will stop James once he has made up his mind; I just have to support him. I nodded my head softly against his chest; giving him my consent, though I know that he doesn’t need it.

“Thank you.”


	4. 15 October, 1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Years Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a story I read before, but for the love of God I cannot remember where... So sorry to the author...

“Will you marry me?”

We were sitting on the picnic blanket that he brought, with people running around the park, our little spot seemed so quiet. I was stunned. With all that was happening I never thought that this was what he was doing. All those running around and all those missed calls were all for this.

He looked at me with his eyes all sweet and I fell even more.

“Elizabeth? I know this is a bit too soon, and I know you’re scared that I’m in the navy, but I you’re the one that really makes me happy. You’re the one that makes me want to come back every time I’m off at sea.

“Elizabeth?” He looked at me and I knew that I could love him and never let him go. We’ve been together for two years; marriage would just cement that relationship.

“Yes.”

“Will you answer me?”

“I just did.”

“You just... You mean really?”

“Of course you dummy!”

He looked so happy, his eyes twinkling. He picked me up and kissed me, the passion and love that was in that kiss was overwhelming. I knew I made the right choice then and there, that I could love and live with this man for the rest of my life and the next.


	5. 26 November, 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

“James, will you take, Elizabeth to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I will.”

 “Elizabeth, will you take, James to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

“I will.”

I let go of the breath I didn’t know I was holding back. Those two words, two words that changed everything for me, for him, and for us; with those two words we vowed to each other and to the people around us to never give up on our love; to never let go of each other, to keep our love alive. The words may have been symbolic, but what they represent makes my life just a little bit brighter.


	6. April, 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later...

All of them were positive.

I’ve been waiting for this for three years, but seeing the proof was something totally different.

~~~~~

“Elizabeth?”

I snapped out of it.

“Yes?” I asked him.

“You were staring off into space. Are you all right?” His eyes looked imploringly at me, questioning.

“Remember what I told you a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah... Why?”

“It’s positive.”

“What?” He exclaimed. His face light up with happiness. A smile broke out of my face, his surprise making it appear.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! We’re having a baby!” He picked me up twirling me. My mind immediately went back to when he asked me to marry him, except here, he was at the receiving end of the surprise.


	7. 7 January, 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months later...

“It’s a boy!”

I took shallow breaths. The pain was overwhelming, I couldn’t see anything but white for a long time. The doctor handed me my son and I knew why mothers would willingly go through the pain over and over again. Seeing my son, our son, made my life all the more worth it.

James isn’t here. I knew there was the possibility of him not getting to see our son immediately with him being out at sea. I just pray that he’ll come back safe, in order for him to see his son, and for my son to see his father.

 “My little baby,” I cooed. “Your daddy isn’t here right now, but mummy will always take care of you until daddy comes back home.”

I just hopes he comes back home.


	8. 1 January, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late! I just didn't have any inspiration for Bond anymore. This might be the last chapter of this... but have faith! I might return to this story. :)

I’ve steeled myself knowing that someday I may get that letter telling me that my husband is dead. But the one that I received was telling me worse.

_Mrs Elizabeth Bond,_

_We regret to inform you that Commander James Bond has been captured..._

Captured.

My James’ been captured and I don’t know how to move. I’ve lost any feeling, my body is numb and I just fell like a little marionette whose strings got cut off.

How will I tell my little William this? My little boy, celebrating his birthday in just a week; I just don’t know how I’d break the news to him. I didn’t realise that I was already crying until I felt a teardrop fall on my hands.

There was a knock on my door.

“Mum? It’s time of lunch.”

“I’ll be right out William!”

I wiped my face on my handkerchief. It would do no good for my son to see me this way. I put a brave face on and went out of my husband’s study. I just have to keep faith in James. He’ll come back home, he promised me.


End file.
